Cleopatra
by 91d10fsc
Summary: A former solder out of the military gives a game a try to help her with her mind.with some ancient Egyptian to it there maybe run into some characters for the show along the way. My main character is mine from my head
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody 91d10sc here, just so you know this is my first story so please let me know what you all think, but all i ask is don't be too harsh on me.**

 **disclaimer:** **i do not own any rights to the overlord series at all**

 **chapter 1: the Beginning**

the year is 2126, dive massively multiplayer online role playing games also known as DMMO-RPG's are becoming popular with gamers. that same year a new game was released called Yggdrasil and in a short time it had became popular due to the unusually high ability for the players to interact with the game as well as the feeling of virtual reality.

A year after the game's launch Sophia decided she needed a new way out of the reality she is in. a new player joins the many other players of yggdrasil.

When Sophia arrive's in yggdrasil she looks around but then she notices that her hand's had what looks like bandages almost covering them completely but then she noticed under the wraps that were loose for her to use her hands. looking at her hands turning them over inspecting them and moving the as she can she the bones and completely dehydrated ligaments and muscles moved she then turned her gaze to looked at a mirror that showed a half mummified woman wrapped in bandages with medium length brown hair that stood noticing that even with her being half a mummy she still had some muscle tone to her then she looked closer at her face, she moved the wraps and saw the mummification had also taken up half her face including one of her eyes then she noticed her other eye looked just like a cat's eye she the steps back.

"wow I guess that little extra pack for the character customizing for ancient egypt worked." with a pleased look and smile on sophia's face.

Just as sophia was finishing admiring herself a NPC had materialized the woman wore a brown medieval robe starts to walk up to sophia, sophia turns to see the woman stop in front of her. "Hello players, welcome to yggdrasil a DMMO-RPG, in this game we have players that are able to have free will." sophia listen to the NPC speaking as she thought "awe come on I want to start to get the feel for this game."

"Player, what will you chose for your name?" suddenly a box appears in front of her.

 **What is your name** **?**

Sophia stood there looking at the box thinking then a smile came over her face as she typed in the name she would use in the game and clicked the save button then the box she used disappeared then a small box on the top left with her name, her level, XP, and her HP. And options/menu was on the bottom left.

Then the NPC bowed "thank you player, and enjoy your time in yggdrasil." then turned and started to walk after a few steps in she began to dematerialized into thin so did the mirror then in a minute or two they were gone sophia looked around and seen she was near a river that was close to a massive area of sand and around it was a massive forest.

"well i know i am new to this game but did it have to drop me in this world with no robe to somewhat cover myself . . . . granted i am covered somewhat in bandage wraps but still!" Sophia said out loud as she scratched the back of her head and looking around. then smacking herself in the face "come on, stay focus let's check out the information sheet and see what i got and what are the controls, but let walk over to some shade and sit look over it." Sophia turns and begins to walk over to a nearby tree.

10 minutes later. . . . . .

As sophia looked looked over her stats with a grin she thought "well that's why they didn't give me a robe or a clothing to equip cause of my bandages and on a side note the bandages can do some interesting things with time." the sophia seen a passive and active skill she has that made her yell out loud "what the fuck, I have the skill to absorb flesh to regenerate health as well as heal my wounds! well that should be interesting to see . . . . oh what's this i can create a guardian as well, hmmmm i think i'll wait on that cause i need to see how the controls are."

Sophia then clicks a couple buttons on her options to open the control schemes and personalized control menu schematics. she begins to develope a sadistic grin "oh i believe this game just got more interesting."

after ten maybe fifteen minutes of changing settings and reading all the controls she closes her menu stands up takes a couple of steps forward and does a quick stretch her arms "alright let's see if i can do this with the new settings i did." without even thinking sophia shakes her arms and in a split second her bandages being to multiply and a few seconds later she was wearing a robe with a hood that was a dull tannish white with scorch and black soot and some dulled to almost a brown spots of blood stains. then she shakes her arms again and the robe had tighten and changed to a body suit.

Sophia looks around and turns to see a branch lying on the ground a few yards from her. without thinking she throws her arm in the direction of the branch with her hand aimed at it a bandage shoots out of her wrist and wraps around the branch then with hard jerk back from the bandage with speed bring the branch back the sophia, with the branch in her hand sophia smiles the throws the branch off to the side and begins to walk "alright i think it's time for cleopatra to start having some fun. . . ."

 **91d10fsc: hello again I thought i end the chapter there-**

' **the door burst open'**

 **Cleopatra: you fucking kidding me! give me one reason why i shouldn't just absorb your flesh for myself?**

 **91d10fsc: well i am continuing the story for one and two the readers don't know about (whispers in cleopatra's ear).**

 **Cleopatra:okay you get to keep it. . . for now, but i am warning you don't fuck this up!**

 **cleopatra give one last stare then turns and walks out of the room**

 **91d10fsc: can you please close my door?**

 **cleopatra grabs the door and slams it closed so hard it broke in half**

 **91d10fsc:Thank you! well folks sorry but now got to go and make some calls to see how much to get my door replace and fixed. oh please let me know what everybody thinks**

 **bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**91d10fsc: hello everybody i am back for the second chapter just want to let you know i may jump forward in years to get to the point where you can see some of her skills, on that note just so we are clear this story is from my head as well as cleopatra-**

 **door burst open**

 **cleopatra: hey! what the fuck you doing, don't give them any spoilers about me.**

 **91d10fsc: hey calm down you broke the last door don't do it to this one too, anyways as I was saying this story is coming from my head so i may add characters in and out from time to time in this story.**

 **cleopatra:okay i am bored get to the story or i may just start cutting your-**

 **91d10fsc:okay. okay well back to the story.**

 **Chapter 2: The encounter**

Cleopatra with a sour agitated expression hastily walked down a decent size path that was in the middle of a massive forest with the only light coming from the moon "okay, that was fucked in over eight years of playing this game I never ran into a swamp, I mean fuck really! Just my luck I guess my bandages fall apart once they're wet." she said looked down at the bandages that were suppose to wrap her legs tight they were breaking off and turning to dust

"Shit, well better start replacing them." just as cleopatra said more bandages came down her body to replace the ones that fell apart cleopatra then smiled and looked back up down the path and saw that the branches were high off the ground "aww-some, bandages replaced now I need to have some fun." cleopatra without breaking her momentum the robe she wore shifted to her body armor then she began to run once she had enough speed she threw one of her badges she had by her hand as it flew it snagged on to a good size branch that was way up she pulled hard on the bandage lifting herself in the air and began to speed up as she swinged on the bandage then throwing another bandage from her other hand moving forward thru the forest laughing as she swinged from tree to tree.

After 15 minutes of traveling thru the trees cleopatra lands on a branch big enough for her to land on it breathing hard.

"well that was so much fun but I think i should take a-" suddenly a sound close by caught cleopatra's attention "well sound's like something's having fun over there let's go see maybe I can continue my fun." cleopatra sadisticly grinned and jumped off the branch in the direction of the sound, launching her bandages to swing from tree to tree when she starts to see something.

"fucking great. the stupid swamp again. . . UGH." just as cleopatra was nearing the edge of the swamp she sees what looks like ruins inside the swamp "hmmmm. . . I should stop from entering the swamp, this could be a trap-" all of the sudden interrupting her thought the sound of dozens of undead skeletons can be heard in the distance, then several bright flashes of light with the sounds of sword smashing into bones.

"Well I believe that is my cue to stop moving but i am just alittle curious about what's going on over there. . . should i just go or. . . ." smacking herself in the head "I should be fine, it's been several years since the last time there was a team able to beat me, but just in case i'll play safe and keep my distance!" cleopatra begins to look around for a way to get closer without getting wet again, she see's several broken columns with a grin she sprints and leaps out of the tree landing on one column then jumping to next continuing to get closer to the sound

Jumping from the last broken column she can land on to the top of a small mausoleum she kneels down to stay hiding while looking over the roofs peak. Cleopatra can see four adventures finishing off the last of the skeleton warriors "well I do say i can sense they are high level-" cleopatra turns and looks at the massive mausoleum in the center of the ruins sensing eleven high level players coming out of the dark center of the tomb

"ooh those four are so fucked. . . wait a minute who's in front of the new player's. . . oh not good that's a skeleton undead player and by the feeling i can feel I think it's time for me to leave before he sense me."

cleopatra turns and jumps back to the columns she used to cross the swamp just as she reaches the forest, she believes she was unseen just as she was walking back into the forest.

"Hey, you there?!"

cleopatra stops and turns to see the undead player looking at her "yeah. . . and before anything happens, i'm not with those four you just took care of." The lich just stared with his emotionless skull when "so if you're not with them what are you doing here?" cleopatra started scratching the back of her head "well I was just passing by when i heard something, sooo I came to see what was going on, but I saw this was you and your friends fun so I figured i leave before i got dragged into. . . . well I guess I left to late then." "hmmm. . . indeed, but i had also picked up on your magic you were emitting."

the two stared at each other when "so. . . what now? do we just go our separate ways or are you still wanting more fun?" cleopatra said with a smile but you can get the feeling from it being a menacing.

"I must decline in the fun, since I have other matters to take care of and i'll keep this run in between us, if I can ask you question?" cleopatra looked at him tapping her chin when "hmmm . . . that's fine all I ask is what the question you ask me i'll give you my answer, but i want to know the answer from same question from you as well."

"that's fine. All I wanted to know what your name is? and to answer your question my name is momonga I am the leader of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown and this is the great tomb of nazarick."

"well momonga, my name is cleopatra and I have no affiliation with any guilds or players so if you want you can call me a solo player, i must say you're the first to ever talk to me and not try and fight me and with this i will bid you farewell and maybe we might run into each other again."

cleopatra bowed and turned and in plain site of momonga launches her bandages from her hands and yanked hard propelling her into the air with a high velocity that she was out of view of momonga in less than a minute. After fifteen minutes of swinging thru the trees cleopatra spots the path she was on before "alright cleo, you can do this in three. . . two. . . one. . . now!" cleopatra let's go of her bandages causing them to retract back around her arms.

cleopatra lands on the path but slid for a couple feet do to her momentum. stopping for only a couple of minutes to get her bearing and catch a quick breath and shift her armor back to her robe then donning the hood to obscure her face from players then looked at the path with a smile then said"alright let's get this show on the road, crickey get the bags" and with that cleopatra continue her traveling. Cleopatra continued down the path in the forest for about an hour when-

"well, well what do we have walking thru the forest so late at night?" just as a man stepped out onto the path in front of cleopatra causing her to stop as she looked at the man, then she heard several noise coming from around her. she looked and seen about what she counted about a total 8 players surround her. she turned her focus to the one in front and sighed "sigh. . . i'll give you all a chance turn and walk away or i can make you go away your choice?"

the man put his hand up to his chin like he was thinking as he looked over cleopatra then with a evil smirk "hmmmm. . . I think we will take the third option since you're surrounded and my friend here need the xp, so that's our answer." pointing to the guy to the right of cleopatra. cleopatra looks at the man then to the others then burst into laughter.

"hey!? what's so funny bitch?" the man said in anger because of cleopatra's burst of laughter after he spoke. This caused cleopatra to instantly stop laughing and glared at the man "oh now you fucking did it, I was just gonna knock you guys out and leave. but now I believe i shall have some fun with all of you, oh just so you know I will make you watch your friends die as you try to kill me. good luck." within an instant threw a bandage from each arm that wrapped around their necks tight and pulled hard dragging each man fast to the point where she had each man by their necks in seconds with a sadistic grin the bandages began to wrap the two men tight binding them then dropping them to be consumed by the bandages.

the six other men watched in horror at the scene of their comrades, breaking free of the sight four men charged at cleopatra only to find she hand jumped while in the air she removed her robe and landed behind one man, before the man could react cleopatra already had her dagger out and stabbed the man in the back of the neck then pulled it out and stabbed him in the front of his neck. yanking her dagger out the as the man fell she kicked him, launching him at two men that knocked them over just as three were closing in on her

"Anubis!" cleopatra yelled suddenly out of the ground forcing the dirt away a demonic hand with claws forced its way thru revealing a massive decomposing skeleton with the skull of a jackal wearing a golden headpiece with jackal ears, in his other hand wielding a massive sword that only has one edge on it. Two men saw the new threat and stopped to face it only for both men to be struck down by one blow.

The last warrior seeing that he is the only one left decides to make a retreat, but before he can cleopatra had ran up and grabbed the man by throat and lifted him up smirking at the man "so. . . how does it feel to be the bitch now? and don't think i forget what i said." turning the man's head by his neck to face his friends that are still trapped in the bandages "anubis you know what to the one that are bound." the man watches as anubis nodded his head and walked over to the two men and reached inside his ribcage and pulled a massive handful of what looks like beetles to the man.

"oh if you're wondering those are not ordinary beetles. . . those are scarabs they eat the flesh and the meat of living being, but these one are extremely mean just watch." as the man watch in horror as anubis poured the handful of scarabs onto the two men and for ten minutes the two men screamed in pain till they died. then cleopatra turned the man back to her which he now got a better look at cleopatra show half her body was decomposed under parts of bandages he could see then seeing half her face was as well cleopatra grinned at the man one last time "well i must say you guys gave me a good workout and some fun too but now it's your turn but your going out different then all them. . . so goodbye." cleopatra takes her hand and move the bandages out of the way exposing them one hand was a skeletal hand with decomposed muscles and ligaments and the other was fully healed hand that was soft. cleopatra reaches up with both hands and cupped his face suddenly the man instantly began to scream in pain as his flesh started to peel away and moved to cleopatra's body as piece by piece peeled away their was nothing for the man to do but scream which made cleopatra more happy knowing he is at the mercy of her and she was not give any.

ten minutes passed and the man turned to ash and cleopatra was looking at her hands smiling "i hope it last longer than the last guy i did that to." cleopatra turns to see anubis walking to her and kneeling "my queen the other bodies have been dealt with aswell by the scarabs. I await for your orders." "ah. . . anubis thank you for your help, you are dismissed." "yes my queen I will wait for your call." anubis then began to sink it the ground and swallow him up showing no ground disturbance, smiling looking around "well that's done to get back to the open road." deciding on wearing her other outfit since her body was completely regenerated then begin to walk down the path she was heading down. she grinned and started to hum to herself a evilish tune as she starters to see the sun coming signaling morning.

 **91d10fsc: hey everybody, well I hope you guys like this chapter i will see you all on the next chapter. oh i forgot to do this at the beginning but-**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own any right to the overlord series or the characters as well.**

 **cleopatra lying across the bed with her head hanging upside down off the side looking at me**

 **cleopatra: hey! i am hungry you better get me some food?**

 **91d10fsc:what? okay what you do you want to eat?**

 **cleopatra: doesn't matter but i was thinking of something good.**

 **tap. tap. tap.**

 **gets up and opens the door**

 **anubis: hey if you're getting something to eat can I join in?**

 **cleopatra: anubis! you're always welcome. . . speaking of which hey get your ass moving and get us some food now!**

 **91d10fsc: okay. okay i'm going later people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**91d10fsc:hey everybody I am back, ugh I should talk to cleopatra about helping with money. . . sorry rambling on-**

 **door busts open**

 **cleopatra:hey! my turn!**

 **91d10fsc:what?**

 **all of the sudden bandages shoot towards 91d10fsc**

 **91d10fsc:hmmm. . . mmmm**

 **cleopatra:shut up it's my turn to start this shit!**

 **91d10fsc:mmm.**

 **cleopatra:thank you. . . so anyways what up fuckers, well I don't do talking well, so let's start this shit off-**

 **91d10fsc:mmmmhmhmhmh**

 **cleopatra:shut the fuck up or i'll get anubis in here wit-**

 **anubis:I heard my name?**

 **cleopatra:hey anubis! perfect timing.**

 **91d10fsc:mmm mnphm**

 **cleopatra:ugh. . . fine disclaimer 91d10fsc does not own any rights or anything for overlord anime show or books**

 **91d10fsc: nnnnmnmn**

 **cleopatra: that's it i'm done. anubis take him outside for the scarabs.**

 **anubis:yes, my queen.**

 **anubis bends down picks up 91d10fsc and starts taking him out the door**

 **cleopatra:hahahaha. . . . oh shit, I was just joking i better stop anubis from doing it or nobody gonna. . . aaahhh!**

 **bolts out the door**

 **Chapter 3: Frostmourne inn pt 1**

In the snow covered forest in the north lies a small village, just as another layer of snow began to fall onto the town a cloaked woman materialized out of the forest walking towards the town. just as the woman was just passing the first buildings on the street.

"okay, cleopatra you can do this it has been its only been two years since you been into a town time for some info and I think i'll stay in a inn tonight." cleopatra said to herself just as she turned the corner of the street when she see's a building what looks like a inn.

cleopatra walks over to the building and looks up at the sign "hmmmm. . . frostmourne inn huh?" putting up her hands "ugh oh well let's see if they have a room." cleopatra reaches down and turns the handle and opens the door and steps inside.

inside was a massive room with a big staircase on one side that was somewhat connected to a long bar, and on the other side had a large fireplace surrounded by tables which were full of- "ugh adventurers and quite a bit I see got to keep my cool." cleopatra thought to herself as she walked up to the man behind the bar that had noticed her walking up

"hello miss how can I help you?" the man said.

"hello sir. I was wondering if you had any open rooms? and also if you any food?" cleopatra said.

"well miss I do have a room open and I do have a kitchen for the inn if you like you can see the menu the prices are marked as shown and the room is eight pieces a night." the man said as he turned and grabbed a folded paper, turned back and unfolded the paper and placed it down on the bar.

cleopatra leans down and looks thru the menu and points to a meal "i'll take this one and the room." she then straightens up and reaches into her little bag and pulls out twenty-five pieces and places them down with a smile "that should be good and the little extra for yourself." cleopatra said.

"thank you miss your room is number five up the stairs down the hall to the right. would you like your meal brought to your room?" cleopatra thought for a second then "no i'll take it down here." "very well miss just take a seat at any table and it will be brought over to you." "thank you sir." cleopatra turns and walks over to a table that was close to the fireplace, as she walks she can somewhat over hear a couple of tables talking about a player that was taken down by what some people are saying a ghost absorbed his flesh.

just as cleopatra sat down in the chair at the empty table by the fireplace, she smiled as she thought to herself "oh this is too good they are talking about me and haven't realized yet they are talking about me." she was only sitting for a couple of minutes when a young girl came over and brought a hot plate of food and set it down in front of cleopatra "here is your food miss is there anything you need?" cleopatra looked at the food then back up at the girl "no thank you miss everything is fine for now."

as the young lady bowed and turned and walked away cleopatra noticed the groups that were gossiping stopped and now whispered to each other while they turned to look at cleopatra then they saw cleopatra looking at them they turned away.

"oh fuck it may aswell eat before i lose this chance." cleopatra begins to eat her food, just as she's about to finish-

"hey there cutie, all by yourself huh?"

cleopatra sighs and takes a few more bites to finish up her food then looks up and sees three men standing in front of her table.

"Yeah and I like my isolation." cleopatra looks at the three men then got a glimpse behind them to see everybody stop talking and started watching them

"well aren't you a tough cutie but still you should be with other people or you can join us?" the man in the center said cleopatra can guess he was about her height swordsman with an average build with blonde hair. "ugh here we go now let see if I can resolve this civil and peacefully. . . . but if not fuck it i need to warm up more."cleopatra thought to herself.

"okay, look i am declining in your offer. i'll be fine and I am give you a warning here and now I don't want trouble and i am sure the inn owner doesn't want any damages, and don't ever call me cutie ever again or i will drop you before you knew what happened. got me?"

cleopatra gets up from her chair and starts to walk over to the stairs about halfway when a hand lands on her shoulder

"i am not done talking to you." cleopatra glares at the man stopping her.

"let go or you'll lose more than your ego."cleopatra said, but the man didn't move just grinned "oh yeah." the man said.

before the man could react cleopatra had spun around behind the adventure kicking both the back of his knees knocking him to the floor onto his knees latching onto his back cleopatra immobilized his hand infront of him. smiling sadisticly next to the man's face "now you're gonna learn why you should have listen." cleopatra unravels the bandages on one of her hands revealing a half decomposed hand, with her hand grabs the hand that was on cleopatra's shoulder within seconds the flesh from the man's hand began to peel away from him.

everyone witnessing this burst from their seats and began to change towards the two was stopped in there tracks by cleopatra "stop i am not going to kill him he just needed to learn to listen to when someone tells him to leave them alone." she looks back to the man "what have you learned?" cleopatra ask him.

"t-to listen. . . to when people ask to b-be left alone." the man said in the midst of pain. cleopatra smiles "there now you learned something i belive class is over now."

cleopatra lets go of the man's hand and lets him go as she stands up. completely ignoring everything around her she resumes walking to the stairs just as she reaches the bottom, another man stepping from the crowd wearing a full plate of armor with a sword and shield "where do you think your going?" cleopatra stops "ugh i'm going to lay down to sleep and don't even think about coming after me this town won't survive if i am attacked in my sleep. . . . oh that guy's hand will be fine in about a day or two but till then enjoy your new hand." cleopatra smiles at everyone and walks up the stairs. halfway up the stairs "we have some questions for you?" cleopatra stops and looks down "in the morning i'll answer questions but in return i want your word no body tries anything till we decided how to do this after questions."

"thats fair I agree in the morning we will talk." the man said. "ugh that's fine later." cleopatra said as she started walking up the stairs to her room opens the door enters and closes and locks it turns and walks over to the bed and lays down. looking up at the ceiling "yay talking not what i was expecting but fuck it. ill deal with it in the morning." cleopatra said to herself with a smile and fell asleep.

cleopatra: hey fuckers well was not expecting anubis doing that-

anubis: i apologize my queen i did not know you wanted to only threaten not actually do it.

cleopatra:it's okay anubis i should have been clearer in my command, but it's gonna take him sometime to heal.

anubis:i understand but was it wise to place him in your healing sarcophagus?

cleopatra: yes it is that will get him healed up fast. . . anubis watch over it when it opens its done healing him.

anubis:yes my queen i'll go guard it.

anubis walks out of the room

cleopatra:okay well since he's gone. . . oh sorry i guess till he's healed up i am taking over see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**cleopatra:what's up it's me cleopatra. . . sorry i am still kinda new to this and with whats going on with 91d10fsc right now i feel a little worried for him and bad that i kinda cause this.**

 **knock knock knock**

 **cleopatra gets up and opens the door**

 **cleopatra:anubis what's wrong?**

 **anubis:my queen your presence is nee-**

 **thud thud thud in the distance**

 **cleopatra:what was that?**

 **anubis:my queen it's the sarcophage**

 **cleopatra:oh ill be right there. hey got to go again sorry took so long getting out and just for kicks story and oc's are mine we don't own overlord or the series or books. got that! good later**

 **cleopatra runs out the door**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:frostmourne inn part 2**

cleopatra slowly stir from her sleep, opening her eyes slowly her vision cleared showing the room filled with the light from outside "ugh i don't want to get up, but i better deal with today's drama. a plus side it looks like the storm passed." cleopatra said to herself as she sat up in bed looking at the door and smiled "well at least they were not all stupid at try to think my threat was a bluff. . . ugh better head down and deal with the questions."

cleopatra swung her legs off the side of the bed when she noticed one of her legs had returned to the dried mummified decomposed state looking up into the mirror on the wall opposite of the bed seeing her face returned aswell to the half decomposed mummified state "sigh. . . well this should be more fun it looks like my body is back to its mummified state." standing up out of bed with a snap of her fingers the bandages created a robe around cleopatra then with her other hand morphing some of the bandages into a face mask which covers half of her face. placing it on her face and began to walk towards the door and just before she reached the door she stops and places a hand up to her ear within a few seconds "my queen what is needed of me?" it was anubis speaking to cleopatra thru her messaging skill.

"anubis how does it look outside of the inn?" cleopatra said.

"my queen this morning has been quite busy outside. as of this moment there is four adventures outfront of the inn acting like guards, as well as two more at the back door. . . but the back door is more isolated by alleyways that can be a good escape route if needed." anubis stated

"hmmm interesting we will make that a escape route if it turns bad but till then. . . anything else?" cleopatra said.

"my queen i apologize but i have also just incase called upon three of the raj jek to be hidden close to the back door for the escape route." anubis said.

"oh the raj jek" cleopatra said to herself thinking about the first time she raised them watching 2 massive decomposing mummies wearing massive head pieces with colors of turquoise and lavender painting and jewels. in each hand of the two raj jek warriors was a massive curved blade that were half the height of the raj jek. . .

"my queen you still there?" anubis said snapping cleopatra back "yes just thinking of something. . . i am going to start this show, don't do anything unless i give you the command." cleopatra said. "yes my queen" anubis said before disconnecting. cleopatra sighed and reaches for the door and opens steps thru and shuts the door and walking down the hall to the stairs and stopping at the top taking one more deep breath and the starts down the stairs.

reaching the bottom of the stairs cleopatra notices that the lady that served her last night is now working behind the counter decides to give the key for the room back. stepping up to the counter "excuse me miss?" cleopatra said. the young lady looked up from her work and her face turned pale with fear in her eyes taking a step back nervously "y y-yes miss h-how can i help y-you?"

cleopatra put her hands up with a smile " please there is nothing to be scared about i don't cause harm to people that haven't done me harm. so you're safe i wanted to return my room key and i forgot because of what happened last night i didn't get a chance to give you this." cleopatra places the key on the counter and reaches into her bag and pulls 5 gold pieces out and places them on the counter as well. surprising the lady "oh t-thank you. . . i apologize for acting like this." the lady said and bowed to cleopatra.

"it's quite alright. . . since we are on friendly terms my name is cleopatra, but i must ask you not to use my name when we are around others that don't know me. i was wondering if the person in armor has been around?" cleopatra said.

"oh i promise cleopatra i won't speak it in public, my name is alyssa i am the owner of this inn but i don't tell people this, the only people that know is the workers and now you. the man's name is wayne what i know is he has been in the town for a while now and the other adventurers respect him like a commander and listen to him. oh he was here a little while ago but he told me he would be back. i am guessing he was waiting for you to come down." alyssa said.

cleopatra thought to herself "well i could just ditch them and go out the back but let's mess with them for a little thou before i depart."

cleopatra then smiled "alyssa i was wondering if you have guards out front?"

"no i don't cleopatra, those guys are with wayne." alyssa said.

"oh if i can ask you to let them know i am awake and waiting." cleopatra said.

oh. . . if you ask, but to be honest i don't mind letting you slip out-" alyssa said but was interrupted by cleopatra

i appreciate your offer, but it would be rude of me to leave and not let them think they are gonna capture me, plus there is three guys watching the front two in the back but i have a couple of allies in the back ready to deal with them if i need to leave in a hurry. to be honest it would be more fun going out the front and walking out of town." cleopatra said.

"alyssa i want to show you something cause i feel like i can trust you and i don't trust anyone other than my guardian, but i ask that you don't scream or freak out i am what you call a heteromorphic mummy. . . what you saw last night was my regenerated state, but after so long the regenerated areas return to their original state."cleopatra said while looking off to the side then back up to alyssa ,while rubbing her arm.

alyssa looking at cleopatra with a confused look "umm okay."

cleopatra lifted her hand slowly to her mask and places her hand on it. gently removing the mask revealing cleopatra's face to alyssa. at first alyssa looked scared then calmed down and smiled " i thank you cleopatra for trusting me and for that you are welcome at my inn anytime, if you come thru the backdoor and go thru a red door it leads to my private area that i use for my home and i have a extra room that you can use when you come by so you can keep your privacy other than me and you won't have to wear your mask when your come," alyssa said.

cleopatra smiled while putting her mask back on"thank you alyssa, i think i should go sit and wait for this man name wayne and i promise nothing will happen to your inn." alyssa smiled and bowed to cleopatra "thank you, i will go let those men know you're awake."

just as alyssa turned to walk over to the main entrance of the inn, cleopatra turned and spotted a table with only two chairs. one of the chairs had a dark space behind it, cleopatra saw this and smiled and walked over and took the seat that was in front of the darkness. using her massage skill with no one able to hear "anubis."

"my queen, what is your command?" anubis said thru cleopatra's message skill.

"anubis i need you to keep watch for anything that seems hostile i am waiting for a man in armor named wayne he is the one wanting to ask me questions when he comes and starts to speak with me if they try something inform me and i'll decide how to play, on a another subject i formed a trust with the owner of the inn and i have promise this inn will be untouched from battle." cleopatra said.

"i understand my queen i will watch for any hostilities." anubis said then chimed off

cleopatra sighs then looks over at the front and see alyssa walking over "i told them you were awake now and sitting waiting, so they sent a runner for him." cleopatra smiled then reaching down and pulling a medium small bag out and put it on the table and slid it toward alyssa who looked at the bag confused "ummm. . . what is this?"

cleopatra smiled "this is for you, take this bag and put it out of sight where no one will look and when your alone look in it. . . . use it wisely."

alyssa slowly walked up to the bag and began to reach for it"ummm thank you, i'll go hide this. . . but what's inside it?" as she picked up the bag feeling it had some weight to it, then alyssa heard the sound of coins clinking together in the bag and looked at cleopatra "i can't accept this if you want i can hol-"

cleopatra putting her hand up "no this is just in case the meeting goes south and a fight starts to pay for the damages if it turns good then use it to improve your inn in anyway. . . its my gift to you." looking off to the side. alyssa smiled and said "i understand , thank you cleopatra." and turns with the bag and walks to a door that leads to the back.

with alyssa out of sight cleopatra looked around really quick then-

"summon raj jek."

then a summoning circle appeared next to cleopatra and soon a raj jek had appeared. "raj jek stay in the darkness behind me and wait for my specific commands." cleopatra said looking at the raj jek warrior. then the raj jek stood up and walked over to the darkness completely making him invisible the cleopatra turned to where the raj jek was standing put her hand up.

"spell of invisibility, spell of counter detection" as a blue then a orange light outlined the raj jek the sitting back in the chair normal "okay now i am ready." cleopatra said with a smile then the main entrance opened revealing the man in armor from last night walking thru then came the other man trying to hide one of his hands looking like he was still angry from last night's incident. cleopatra smiled about him been taught a lesson.

just as the two men arrived at the table the man that was angry stood there while the man that cleopatra found out from alyssa was wayne sat down in the chair and removed his helmet revealing a face with intelligence and knew battle do to a scar running up the side of his face. placing the helmet on the table.

"I see you are a woman with honor, where are my manners my name is wayne i'm at the moment in charge of the guards and the adventures tend to listen to what i tell them." wayne glances back to his companion.

"huff. . . she was the one who started all the trouble." the man said.

cleopatra glared at the man standing "really I started it, how tell me?" the man frowned "how about you attacked me and what the hell did you do to my hand?!" raised his hand that cleopatra had turned into a skeletal hand the night before. cleopatra looked at the man's face and then looked at his hand and started to laugh.

the man looked with anger as cleopatra laughing "what so fun huh freak you want me to wipe the grin off your face."

cleopatra stopped laughing and turned with sadistic stare at the man when she heard him call her a freak "freak. . . is that what you think of me. if i recall it was you who was hitting on me when i asked to be left alone, so who is the bigger freak than?. . .now if you will please shut the fuck up cause i am not here to have a pissing contest with you."

cleopatra turned to wayne "if you would be so kind if you can tell him to leave before i decide to finish what i started last night.?"

wayne turned to the man "david please go outside this is not getting us anywhere fast." the man that wayne called david looked at him in shock "really your gonna listen to this fucking monster whore?!"

"do you really want to die? if not **shut the fuck up!** cleopatra screamed.

wayne looked at david "really get the fuck out now." wayne said with anger and commanding tone to the point where david gave in and walked to the door opened it and left out the front door and slammed it shut.

"sigh. . . i apologize about the start of this meeting. it was not my intent to start on a hostile tension, i wanted to try and resolve this issue in a civil manner." wayne said.

"hmmm well, since we are trying to be civil i should tell you if he would have said one more thing about me i would let my raj jek deal with him." cleopatra said with a slight smile

wayne looked at cleopatra with a confused expression "raj jek?"

"oh, my fault no one has ever seen a a raj jek and lived to talk about them, and since we are gonna be civil i will send him away since its just you and myself." cleopatra said.

"raj jek step into the light then desummon" cleopatra said

wayne looked behind cleopatra when he heard a footstep then coming out of the darkness came a massive skeletal warrior holding a massive sword. the raj jek hissed before disappearing back into a summoning circle.

wayne looked back at cleopatra that had a smile on her face "well miss i do say you have a interesting guard."

"yeah the raj jek is my elite guard. since you have told me your name wayne i will tell you my name is cleopatra."

"well miss cleopatra i hate to ask this even though i feel he deserved it but i must, david's hand will it stay like that?" wayne asked

cleopatra sighed "no, it will return back to normal in three days but now i feel like i should have done it to his whole arm." cleopatra said.

"Hmmm that's good. we had a recent adventurer killed and his body looked like it had been stripped of his flesh to the point of just bones and his armor and what i had witness last night between yourself and david." wayne looked at cleopatra "my question is this were you involved in his death?" wayne said in a serious tone

cleopatra looked at wayne "if your question is if i killed him then in my self defence i asked him to leave me be, but he wouldn't listen to me and began to attack me and he also keep calling me those names i hate. even after i had destroyed his weapon he kept attacking me verbally, so yes i did kill him and stole his flesh." wayne looked down in thought the raised his head "since it was self defence i understand, but it now bring up another question what did you do with his flesh?" cleopatra looked to the side then looked back at wayne "i absorbed his flesh to make it my own" cleopatra said.

wayne looked at cleopatra confused cleopatra sees this "sigh. . .ill answer this one freely i have the ability to regenerate my flesh to the point i can walk around town and nobody would notice, but the only way i can use this ability is to use it on humans and when i do it usually it's on bandits or people that really deserve it and i can control how much i take like that david's hand."

"that is interesting ability you have there." wayne said then "since we are almost done i have one more question that is a two fold, why did you come to this town and what is your intention?"

cleopatra looked to her side tapping her chin with her index finger then stopped and looked back at wayne "the reason i came here is to get out of the storm because i wander around with my guardian and try not to cause trouble but it seems to look for me and my intention is going to leave once the storm passes, i have already become friendly with the inn's owner, they offered me a room to stay if i come thru again in the back, don't worry thu cause they are aware of me and they told me i can go thru the back door so i won't cause the town any issues and also so you can have some trust in me i will inform you if i come to town so you will be aware of my presence."

"reasonable and since we have ended our discussion in a friendly term i will take my leave and i will inform them that you are not to be attacked or threatened, i also hope you have safe travels." wayne said then slid his chair back stood up and grabbed his helmet and did a quick bow then walked over to the door and left.

after a few minutes go by as cleopatra remained in her seat waiting then-

"my queen?" anubis said in his messaging ability "what's the matter anubis?" cleopatra said.

"i wanted to inform you that the men by the back and front entrances have left the area if you wish to leave unnoticed i suggest we take our departure from the alleyway." anubis said " i understand, regroup with the raj jek and meet me at the back entrance and we shall depart." cleopatra said as she stood up from the table.

"yes my queen." anubis said then cut the link.

cleopatra walked over to the counter were alyssa is sitting and stopped at the counter " alyssa i thank you for your generosity, but i must take my leave so i will be going thru the back door and if i come thru the area i will stop by again." cleopatra said as she bowed. alyssa returned cleopatra's bow with one from herself "i look forward to your return and you are always welcome." alyssa said with a smile.

cleopatra smiled and waved to alyssa as she walked thru the back area to the back door and walked thru and closed the door then turned and saw anubis and the two raj jek kneeling in front of her "alright anubis stay close to me raj jek's one of you take the lead to exit the town thru the alleyway and the other with follow behind to keep anyone from sneaking up behind us in surprise. no harm will come to anyone or anything unless i tell you understood."

"understood my queen." anubis said then the two raj jek's growled with a nod.

cleopatra smiled "alright let's get the hell out of town before they try anything."

anubis and raj jek's stood up and began their exit out of town thru the alleyway towards the forest.

* * *

 **91d10fsc: well hey i am back well somewhat. . .**

 **cleopatra: come you're just like me somewhat and i said i'm sorrriieee.**

 **91d10fsc:i forgive you but i am sti-**

 **91d10fsc's hand falls off**

 **91d10fsc:trying to get use to having half a skeletal face and the left side of my body and left arm is mummified.**

 **till next time**


End file.
